Kagome a demon
by your-worste-nightmare13
Summary: IK MS It is mainly about Kagome changing into a demon. (i know overdone but its my fav.:) and them finding jewel shards and fighting Naraku. Kikyou causes some problems too. (sorry not really a Kikyou fan.) i hope you like it.:D (oh and i don't own Inuyas
1. Kagome's kiddnapped

Alright this is my first story so go easy on me. Well here it goes hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

"Inuyasha can we stop and rest now?" cried Shippo. They had been walking for the whole day and everyone seemed to be tired. Except Inuyasha of course.

"No "he said flatly and kind of annoyed.

"Come on Inuyasha." said kagome "I haven't sensed a jewel shard all day. And we are all getting pretty tired."

"I agree" said Sango

"As do I" replied Miroku. Who at the moment was slyly inching his way to over to Sango.

"Besides, we might as well rest so that when we do encounter a demon with a shard we will be strong enough to defeat it. No use haveing everyone worn out." Kagome said to the now very irritated hanyou because everyone was gaining up on him. But he wasn't about to give in.

"How are we supposed to complete the jewel if we all just sit here?!" yelled Inuyasha turning to see kagome frowning. But then she smiled as an idea popped into her head. That could only mean one thing...

"We haven't been SITting all day. And it would be nice to SIT considering how long we have been walking. Then after we're done SITting we can look for shards again." she said smiling evilly as Inuyasha was dazed from being plummeted into the ground from the word he despised.

"Well i think that solved it now how about we go find a nice spring to wash up before we get some lunch Sango?" said kagome still smilling cheerfully. Sango only nodded and followed her thinking '_wow i do pity Inuyasha. I am glad she doesnt have the power to do that to me ' _while Miroku and Shippo were thinking similier.

They walked to the spring and undressed. They got into the water before either of them talked. Sango was the first to speak.

"Wow it is quite hot out today. The water is refreshing. Honestly I don't feel like fighting off any demons today."

"I agree. It is too hot. I think it would be exsauting to fight anything." kagome said.

"Uh Kagome? I know that this may not be my place to ask but i have been wondering with the jewel almost completed. what is going to happen? will you still come and visit us?"asked Sango

"oh. I have been thinking about this too for a long time. When the jewel is complete Inuyasha will have to make the wish. And I won't be able to pass through the well without the jewel. I think i will have to choose between worlds." said kagome sadly.

"Well where would you choose?" Asked Sango worried about never seeing her best friend again.

"I don't know. I love both worlds and people in them. It will be a tough choice...Hopefully their might be a way to keep going through the well. but i seriously doubt it." she said and sighed. '_how am I going to choose. I mean I can't leave my world. My family is there. But then again i have a family here too. I mean they are like a family. I love them just as much. And i defiantly love this era. Maybe even more than mine. This one is so clean and fresh. And more exciting.'_she sighed again at not being able to decide.

"Kagome, you have plenty of time to sort things out. Dont worry about it so. I should not have brought it up." said Sango but was still wondering what Kagome's answer was going to be. But she knew it was no time to pressure her into answering. If she did that she figured maybe Kagome would defiantly leave.

"No Sango. Its okay that you brought it up. I just wish i had a solution." said kagome reasurringly.

"Anyhow. How about we go before we give Miroku an excuse to come 'check' up on us. we have been here a while."

Kagome nodded then she got out and dressed as did Sango. As soon as she was about to put her shoes on a cloaked figure grabbed her from behind.


	2. The change

All right thanks to Msmelanie, animefanatic16, kagomefire for reviewing because I was really scared everyone would hate it and I am trying to fix everything. I read over it and you were right kagomefire and thanks for telling me. :) I knew I should have read over it before I put it up but it was late and you know I am lazy lol. Thanks again!

* * *

(What happened last time)

Kagome nodded then she got out and dressed as did Sango. As soon as she was about to put her shoes on a cloaked figure grabbed her from behind.

(ok on with the story-)

* * *

"KAGOME!" Sango shouted but it was too late the figure had merely vanished along with Kagome. She grabbed their stuff and ran back to the camp not knowing what else to do. She reached the camp to see Miroku sitting next to a tree.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled "Kagome was taken by someone and but I don't know who. They just vanished! We have got to go!" She said very fast. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. And Miroku stood from the place he was sitting.

"WHAT! WHAT DID THEY LOOK LIKE?!"yelled Inuyasha worriedly.

"I don't know. I couldn't see what they looked like under the cloak. So stop yelling and lets go find her!" Sango yelled as she started to head back to where Kagome was taken from. Miroku followed, then did Inuyasha.

* * *

.....With Kagome.....

She awoke with her head pounding. She couldn't regonise where she was. And the smells weren't helping because of how strong and how many different ones their were making it difficult to stay conscious and a focused. She could make out a figure across the room. But they were wearing a hooded cloak and she so she couldn't see what they looked like.

"Who are you?! And what do you want from me?!" yelled Kagome but her voice was a little raspy.

The figure chuckled. It was obvious that it was a female. She continued what she was doing. Looked like she was cooking something. She didn't turn to look at Kagome as she spoke.

"Well glad to see you are awake. I was worried I gave you too much of the potion. But do not worry I do not wish to harm you. I simply am going to help you." she said.

"Help me with what? I don't need your help." kagome said wondering what she seemed to think Kagome needed help with.

She chuckled once again, "Of course with the jewel. Or have you given up on finding the shards already? Wouldn't surprise me. You weren't too impressive earlier considering how easy it was for me to capture you." she said somewhat smugly.

"For your information I have NOT given up on finding the jewel. And I think we are doing great at collecting them. We almost have half already."she said defensively.

"Well how do you plan to defeat the one called Naraku. I do believe he has most of the jewel or am I mistaken?" she already knew the answer but was merely proving her point.

"Well that is true.. but. um. well. W-we will defeat him eventually..." she said trying to find her words but failing.

" Either way you are going to accept my help whether you like it or not." she said then pulled off her hood to reveal a pretty red-haired women with emerald green eyes. She didn't look like a demon but Kagome wasn't sure.

"How can you help me anyways?" Kagome asked giving into the fact that she would get no where arguing.

"Oh you will see, don't worry." she said smiling "Oh and by the way my name is Nika, just to let you know. Your name is Kagome right?" Kagome merely nodded wondering how she knew. But then again she knew all about the jewel and Naraku having most of it. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Kagome."

"Uh well its a pleasure to meet you too Nika." Kagome replied unsurely. "When am I going to see Inuyasha and my friends again?" She asked. ' _they must be worried. I wonder if they will find me. I am not sure about Nika, she seems nice but its hard to tell. But then again maybe I should just except her help. God knows we will need all of it we can get.' _

"As soon as I am done here. It should be in about ten minutes or so. Then I will take you back to them considering there is no way they can find out where we are." She then turned back to what she was doing.

'_well that ruins that suggestion. I wonder if she can read minds.' _

* * *

.....With the others....

"I can't pick up her sent ANYWHERE! It just stops here!" Yelled a very frustrated Inuyasha.

"Like I said before, they vanished!" Sango sighed "This is getting us no where. Maybe we should return to Kaede's, she might know something."

Miroku nodded. "I agree. And if Kagome manages to escape I am sure she will probably head there." He said looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed. "Your probably right but I don't like the idea of just waiting around. Who knows what has her. It doesn't have a scent." He growled. '_maybe this is Naraku's doing. I hate to think what he would do to her..' _He thought getting angrier and angrier by the moment as they turned to the direction of Kaede's.

* * *

......Kagome......

Nika made Kagome drink a potion to put her to sleep. Kagome didn't want to take it but saw that she didn't really have a choice. Nika said it was for her own good.

As she woke up she realized the pain throughout her whole body. She got up slowly wincing slightly. '_I feel so tired. where am I? wait this is the forest near Kaede's village...How did i get here?'_ she thought hard slowly realizing everything that had happened with Nika. '_she must have left me here. Its already night time! How long did she leave me here?! But wait I thought she was going to help me with Naraku or something. Did she change her mind? I can't remember anything since the potion she gave me. I wonder how she would help me while I was sleeping.'_ She was lost in thought until a huge pain shot up her her spine. she screamed as more pain shot throughout her body. Her back felt like it was splitting along with her fingertips. Tears formed in her eyes. She screamed once more then the pain stopped. '_what the hell was that?!' _She thought angerly as another pain shot up her spine once again. It went to her head this time. She clutched it screaming. It stopped.

She panted "What is happening to me?" she asked rasply to herself as she took her hands from her head she clutched her chest while kneeling with her head down. she closed her mouth to swallow but soon finding out something was wrong. '_Why do I have fangs!'_ she mentally shrieked realizing she had claws also. She then noticed a little extra weight on her back. She reached back to feel wings. She could hardly believe it. She then heard a familiar voice calling her name.

'_Inuyasha! I can't let him see me like this. What will he think.?!'_ So she decided to run and hide.


	3. Explanation from Nika

Alright 3rd chapter YAY! Ok sorry. well here it goes.

* * *

what happened last time

She panted "What is happening to me?" she asked rasply to herself as she clutched her chest while kneeling with her head down. she closed her mouth to swallow but soon finding out something was wrong. '_Why do I have fangs!'_ she mentally shrieked realizing she had claws also. She then noticed a little extra weight on her back. She reached back to feel wings. She could hardly believe it. She then heard a familiar voice calling her name.

'_Inuyasha! I can't let him see me like this. What will he think.?!'_ So she decided to run and hide.

Now on with story

* * *

She ran and didn't stop until she saw a river. '_might as well see how different I look'_ she cautiously appraoched the side of the bank. She slowly peered over and gasped. she had changed more than she first thought. Her hair grew longer past her butt and her bangs grew out so her hair parted at the middle. It was much straighter that before and had blue streaks through it . Her eyes that were once chocolaty brown were now bright blue. Her ears were pointed at the top. And she saw her wings were black. But overall she kind of liked her new look.

She then sniffed. Something else was there. She sprang up only to see Nika.

"Wow I do like the change Kagome. I suppose you will want me to explain some things." she said in her normal cheerful tone.

"Yeah that could help." Kagome said a little impatiently.

"Well I figured you would be able to defeat Naraku If you were more powerful. I Decided on makeing you a type of angel demon. You are now Immortal and you have gained much power. You will be able to become more powerful as you go. There aren't many angels left. I am one of the few that can transform some humans into them but they must be pure of heart. As long as your heart is pure you will be very powerful. Your are still a miko also. Your miko abilities should strengthen I believe. With me so far?" she asked. Kagome nodded. Unsure of what to say.

"Good. Ok well one thing you need to know is to make your wings disappear just concentrate on them not being there. Go ahead and try." Kagome nodded and concentrated hard on seeing them not there anymore. She opened her eyes hopeing it worked.

"Excalent" replied Nika. "To make them reappear simply concentrate on them being there. Oh. and I have got a couple of presants for you." she said reaching into a bag she carried with her. She pulled out what looked like clotheing and handed it to kagome. "Here, go change over there behind the trees." she said pointing to her right. Kagome went as Nika started to rummage through her bag again.

Kagome came out wearing a tight black Kimono with a blue sash and blue around the cuffs of the sleeves.

Niko smiled noteing that this outfit defiantly suited her better. "You look wonderful I still have a couple of things for you. Here. These are Sais they hold powers within them that will help you defeat any demon." she said handing two Sais to her. Kagome latched them onto her sash. "And here the final thing you will need." she said and handed a necklace that had a black along the outside but had some sort of blue jewel that seemed to glow. Kagome gasped at its beauty.

"Wow, thank you. What is it for though?" she questioned gratefully putting it around her neck.

Nika smiled "You will know when the time comes." she replied.

"Nika thank you so much for everything." Kagome said

"Well you needed it, your friends are about to catch up here so I must be leaving. Stop running from them. They deserve an explanation. I will return to you to help you along the way of finding out how to do everything. Until then I must go. Good bye Kagome." she said smiling and waved as she disappeared.

"Bye Nika." kagome said quietly but she knew she probably didn't hear. She then sat down near a tree and waited for the others to arrive.


	4. soul gatherer

Hey everyone sorry for the late update... I have been kinda busy and yea I don't have a computer so I have to use other peoples. hopefully that will change after Christmas.. sigh Anyways I want to thanks to animefanatic16, Anime-Girl-of-04 for the reviews :) they mean so much to me...sniffle _anyways_.....I guess I should start the next chappie now!

* * *

what happened last time

"Nika thank you so much for everything." Kagome said

"Well you needed it, your friends are about to catch up here so I must be leaving. Stop running from them. They deserve an explanation. I will return to you to help you along the way of finding out how to do everything. Until then I must go. Good bye Kagome." she said smiling and waved as she disappeared.

"Bye Nika." kagome said quietly but she knew she probably didn't hear. She then sat down near a tree and waited for the others to arrive.

now on with story

* * *

Kagome hadn't realized how far she must have ran. _'geez it took them a long enough time to catch up'_ she thought. But not so long after she heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome!!" yelled Inuyasha bursting into the clearing.

"Uh, Hi Inuyasha" she said in a very cheerful tone.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said unsurly as if he thought he himself was going crazy.

"Um, where are the others?" said Kagome as if it were any normal conversation.

"They're back at kaede's..." said Inuyasha in a sort of daze. _'Kagome? That can't really be her can it?.... She's even more beautiful than before...' _

Sighing Kagome got up " I will explain everything when we see the others. No use having to explain more than once?" she asked but didn't need an answer. She walked past him as he was still in a small state of shock. About a minute later he realized she had left without him.

"Hey! Kagome get back here! You got some explaining to do!" He had obviously not heard what she said as he ran to catch up to her.

.............................................with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede...............................................

" Did you hear that? I think it was Inuyasha! Do you the he found Kagome?" said Shippo excitedly.

" I don't know, he has been gone for a while... Do you think we should go look for him Miroku?" Sango asked a little worried.

" He did say to stay here. Im not sure why though..." he said thinking to himself, not noticing he stopped talking, yet everyone was expecting him to answer the question. He then looked around. "what?"

Sango sighed "You never answered the question, stupid monk." She mumbled the last bit to herself.

Two seconds later a girl who looked like a demon came into the hut and sat down. It took a minute but Kagome finally realized the reasons for the strange looks her friends were giving her.

"Oh sorry guys...." she said standing back up " Um Inuyasha will be here in a moment, Im sure, I will tell you whats going on then."

Everyone stared at her much like Inuyasha did when he first saw her. After a bit of ackward silence, at least in Kagomes mind yet the others were just lost in thought, Inuyasha entered. "Hey wench! Tell me whats going on!" yelled Inuyasha. Everyone turned to him.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sit down Inuyasha." She jumped as he plummeted to the floor. "Oops. Sorry Inuyasha... You did deserve it though, calling me a wench and all" she paused _hmm where to start'_ " Anyways you guys want to know whats going on?"

They all nodded as Inuyasha was getting up from the spell. Sitting in a circle Kagome began to explain everything that had happened since she was taken from the spring. Everyone remained quiet until she finished.

"Why did you run when I was calling your name?" asked Inuyasha with a little anger in his tone by accident.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want yo- everyone to see me like this." Kagome said quietly. After a few moments of silence Kagome got up. Everyone looked at her. "Uh I am just going out for a walk." she said as Inuyasha got up too.

"Your not going anywhere!" He said loudly.

"And why not? I would like some fresh air." she said

"Because you could get hurt! It is much safer here than wandering around alone." He said crossing his arms.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well then come with me."

Inuyasha turned away from her."What if I don't want to?!"

"Well then stay! _I_ am going whether you like it or not." She said while leaving the hut.

"Hey get back here, wench!" Yelled Inuyasha following her out.

"I guess some things never change" said Sango shaking her head.

Miroku nodded but turned to Kaede. "Have you heard of thiswoman called Nika, Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I have heard of her a few times. I believe most thought she was dead because no one knew where she was. If it is true, that she is still alive then Im not sure about her, everyone said she was very powerful, but I have no idea as to what she used those powers for." Kaede said thinking to herself.

(A/N: sorry for the interruption but I just wanted to let ya guys know I have no clue how Kaede talks so sorry if it doesn't sound like her....back to story.:)

Miroku nodded "That is pretty much all I have heard also. Not many know her but many know of her. I guess we will just have to wait and find out...From what Kagome told us, her intentions seemed well placed, considering she wants us to defeat Naraku."

"Yeah but for all we know she could be lying about all that. I hope she hasn't done anything to Kagome that might harm her. She does seem fine though." Sango said " Well lets just hope for the best. I mean she could be truthful and this could all help us with Naraku."

"Yeah I hope your right, Sango. There isn't much we can do anyways. We will just have to wait and see what happens." Miroku said.

Kaede nodded. "Well I should probably start dinner." she said getting up.

.....................................................with Inuyasha and Kagome......................................................

"Why did you want to go for a walk anyways?"asked Inuyasha in an irratated tone.

"I don't know, something to do, it's better than back there with all that silence. I hate ackward silence." Kagome said walking ahead of him.

"You could have said something instead of deciding to go for a walk you know." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed and turned to him. "If you don't want to go then don't. I would enjoy your company much better if we weren't playing 20 questions anyways."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

She sighed again and turned back around. "Nevermind" she said kind of annoyed. He followed .

But not but a few steps away from where they were Kagome stopped and Inuyasha bumped into her.

"What the hell?" demanded Inuyasha.

Kagome pointed ahead. He followed her finger with his eye until he saw a soul gatherer.


	5. Kikyou

Hey all thought I would update again since I can. :) Alrighty, I would like to thank xWhit3StaRx for reviewing. Oh and of course I wouldn't mind you adding me to your fav's. :) thats like an honor. I sound kinda stupid saying that, lol, but you get the jist of it. Okay anyways I love all you reviewers! :D

* * *

what happened last time

Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

She sighed again and turned back around. "Nevermind" she said kind of annoyed. He followed .

But not but a few steps away from where they were Kagome stopped and Inuyasha bumped into her.

"What the hell?" demanded Inuyasha.

Kagome pointed ahead. He followed her finger with his eye until he saw a soul gatherer.

now on with story

* * *

"kikyou..." Inuyasha said quietly but Kagome still heard him.

They watched as the soul gatherer started to fly further into the forest.

"Should we follow it?" Kagome asked. Truthfully she would rather not, but she would never let Inuyasha know that.

"Well...maybe we should just in case." Said Inuyasha. _' I would rather go alone considering it is Kikyou after all. But I can't leave Kagome here alone. She could get hurt....well it can't hurt that she comes along.' _Kagome could see he was deep in thought but she began to walk anyways. He followed behind her yet took no notice to her while he still thought to himself.

They followed the gatherer without a word. Kagome kept glancing back at him. _' I wonder what he is thinking about... maybe I don't considering we are on our way to see Kikyou after all... yes, probably best that I don't know.' _She sighed.

Inuyasha heard this and brought his gaze up to the back of her head. He quickened his pace a little to walk beside her. He could see sadness in her eyes but she wasn't looking at him. He thought it would be best if he didn't ask. Or maybe he would at a different time.

It didn't take long before they saw the miko. She was standing with the rest of her soul gatherers as the one who had led Inuyasha and Kagome went to join them. She smiled slightly but her eyes stayed blank as usual.

"Kikyou..." Said Inuyasha unsure of what to say.

" I brought you here for some information that might be useful to you." she paused "you know, you didn't have to bring her with you. In fact maybe it's best that she leaves." Kikyou smiled a fake smile. This time her eyes showed something similier to hatred.

"Well..um.. I dont think it is best she wonders around alone." said Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed "You know I would appreciate it if you guys would stop talking about me as if I weren't here!" she shouted.

"Well if you left then it wouldn't be a problem now would it?" Said Kikyou still looking at Inuyasha.

"She stays." Inuyasha said quietly but firmly. Both Kikyou and Kagome were surprised and stared at him. "Well Kikyou what is it that you were saying?" He questioned as though nothing had happened.

Kikyou sighed going back to being angry. "Im not telling you with that girl here." she stated. She turned to kagome with an evil glare. But soon it went to surprise as she finally took in her full appearance. "What happened to her anyways?"

" Fine then I guess we will be going." Inuyasha said ignoring her question and turning to leave. Kagome remained silent and followed him. She was still shocked with his sudden change. He never talked to Kikyou like this. _'Maybe he's sick'_ she thought and continued to walk behind him. Soon they were out of sight of Kikyou.

Kikyou stood there. _' That STUPID reincarnate! I sware everything would be going perfect until SHE had to come into the picture. She is changing Inuyasha. He looks as though he feels little guilt about what happened 50 years ago! How dare he!.... There is only one thing to do'_ kikyou smiled and left in the opposite direction.

* * *

Lol, okay i know this wasn't a very good chapter. And it was kind of short. Hopefully I will have some time to write more tomorrow. I think the next chap will be longer but Im not making any promises, just in case. Well until next time... 


	6. Naraku and Kagura

Alrighty here is chapter six :). No one told me that I should change Kagome, shoesr4losers did say_not_ to change her, which i thank you for opinion, so for now she stays. :) oh and heres the update kagome-05 :D.

* * *

What happened last time

" Fine then I guess we will be going." Inuyasha said ignoring her question and turning to leave. Kagome remained silent and followed him. She was still shocked with his sudden change. He never talked to Kikyou like this. _'Maybe he's sick'_ she thought and continued to walk behind him. Soon they were out of sight of Kikyou.

Kikyou stood there. _' That STUPID reincarnate! I sware everything would be going perfect until SHE had to come into the picture. She is changing Inuyasha. He looks as though he feels little guilt about what happened 50 years ago! How dare he!.... There is only one thing to do'_ kikyou smiled and left in the opposite direction.

Now on with story!

* * *

They walked back towards the village in silence. Kagome kept glancing at Inuyasha thinking he didn't notice, but he saw her every time. It was slowly starting to get on his nerves. He restrained himself from saying anything about it though. He wasn't exactly in the mood for a fight. Though not showing it, he himself was surprised that he talked to Kikyou like that. He could tell she was angry as they left. Yet really he didn't care much. Only a small part of him felt like he should go apologize and beg for her forgiviness. He wouldn't have hesitated to do so a month ago.

His thoughts were innterupted as a familier, yet unwelcome, scent hit his nose. He knew that scent all too well..Naraku...He stopped. Kagome walked ahead not noticing he stopped for a few steps. She turned around to see a look of hatred upon his face.

"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. " What's the matter?" she walked towards him with a worried look on her face.

"Don't you smell it?" He asked in a slightly harsh whisper.

She sniffed, then covered her nose with a disgusted look on her face. "What is it? It smells horrible!" she said slowly uncovering her nose, but breathed cautiously, afraid it would come back.

"Naraku." He paused. "Naraku! I know your there! Show yourself! Or are you too scared?!" He shouted mockingly.

Silence. Then they heard a familier chuckle as Naraku appeared by a nearby tree. "Me? Afraid of you, Inuyasha?" He laughed harder making the hanyou growl. "You must be joking! Kagura, take care of the wench. I do not want her getting in the way."

"Yes Naraku" Said Kagura startling Inuyasha and Kagome. She happened to be behind them.

"What happened to your wench anyways?" Naraku said looking at Kagome with the slightest bit of interest then shaking his head slightly. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter. She looks just as weak as she ever did." He said with a smirk. This time making Kagome growl. She pulled out her sais and got into a fighting stance. " Oh she thinks she can fight huh? Kagura, put her in her place." He ordered.

Kagome turned as Kagura raised her fan. Kagura smirked as she brought her hand down releasing her blades of wind. Kagome thought hard on her wings and was soon flying upwards as the attack just missed her.

Kagura left herself open, shocked by kagome's wings. Kagome didn't hesatate. She consentrated hard with her arms outstreched. As her sais crossed a blue ball of energy formed. As it got bigger Kagome consentrated harder. When it was almost half as big as Kagome herself, which took few seconds if that, she pulled her arms downwards. Her sais making a slight cling as the ball flew at kagura.

Kagura came out of the shock and jumped to the side to dodge the blue ball. She wasn't quite fast enough as it hit her arm. She howled in pain and anger. It just so happened to be the one she used her fan with.

"Why you! You little wench! You will pay!" Kagura screamed clutching her arm, that was quite burnt and broken. You could see the bone in her lower arm sticking out slightly and blood dripping down her fingertips. Her whole sleeve was completly gone.

Both Naraku and Inuyasha watched not blinking. _'Well I guess Nika was really helping. I had no idea Kagome would have that much power.' _Inuyasha thought _'Wait a minute! What the hell am I doing!' _He screamed in his head turning to Naraku. He unsheathed his sword.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled bringing his sword down towards the ground.

Naraku jumped up into the tree avoiding the attack. He chuckled, "You'll have to do better than that, little hanyou." he smirked. Again Inuyasha growled at his cockiness.

He charged at him, sword raised. All his anger and frustration was in one swing. He brought it down. It only left, a not very deep, cut on Naraku's arm as he jumped from the tree to avoid the sword. Naraku chuckled once again.

"Come on Kagura, time to go. Your no use to me dead." He smirked "This is not over Inuyasha, I have better plans for you." he said turning back to Inuyasha.

Kagura pulled out her feather with her uninjured hand. Then she and Naraku flew off.

Kagome, who had landed, had a few non-serious cuts from Kagura. She wasn't as controlled with her fan with the other hand. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was still glaring at the sky.

"Inuyasha? Your okay right?" Kagome asked walking up to him.

"Yeah... Are you alright?" He said really looking at her for the first time since they had left Kikyou.

She smiled as they made eyecontact, which didn't last very long as they both turned away to look at the ground

"Yeah I am fine..."she paused. "Well, we should get back shouldn't we." she said walking back towards the village. He followed. Then quickened his pace to walk along side of her.

"You...you have got a lot of power now." he said glancing at her. Then turning his gaze back to the path.

She nodded. "I don't even know how I knew how to use it... I didn't even think about it, I just did it." She smiled. "It's great to not feel completly useless."

"You were never useless." he said disbelieving that she would think such a thing.

She smiled again, "Then why did you always have to protect me?" she paused "It doesn't matter. Im fine with it. Don't lie to try and make me feel better...You don't need to...Hey look there's the village up ahead." she pointed down the hillside.

He gave her a worried glance but soon it changed as he smelled ramen.

They made their way down to the village and to Kaede's hut. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were all sitting in a circle as shippo and kirara (A/N: or is it Kilala? I have seen both on here.) were curled up asleep in the corner.

"You guy's were gone for quite some time" Miroku said with a huge smile.

Sango sent him a glare that said shut up or I will kill you. Miroku smiled innocently. And turned back to the two who just entered.

"Hungry?" He asked. They both nodded and Kaede went to get them each a bowl of ramen. Kagome went and sat next to Sango. Inuyasha stood in a corner.

"Sorry it took so long we ran into a few....problems during the walk." Kagome said.

"Like what kind of _problems_?" Sango asked interested as Kaede handed Kagome. She then went to give Inuyasha his.

Kagome told them about Kikyou, then Naraku and Kagura. Just as she was finishing, a very wounded Kouga burst into the hut.

* * *

Okay there it is. I might write another one tonight, I don't know. Well I hope you like it. I was a little bit longer than the others I think. I don't know though. 


	7. Kouga injured

(What happened last time)

"Sorry it took so long we ran into a few....problems during the walk." Kagome said.

"Like what kind of _problems_?" Sango asked interested as Kaede handed Kagome. She then went to give Inuyasha his.

Kagome told them about Kikyou, then Naraku and Kagura. Just as she was finishing, a very wounded Kouga burst into the hut.

(Now on with story!)

* * *

He had scratches all over. Bleeding. But what really looked harmful was a huge gash on his chest. It looked quite deep. He stumbled in panting. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Kouga!" Kagome screeched rushing to his side to prop him up. "What happened to you? Who did this?"

"Naraku" he said just above a whisper. He then passed out.

"Inuyasha, come lay him over here." ordered kaede gesturing to a straw bed. Inuyasha, to his dislike, did as he was told. Kaede started to bandage his wounds.

"Naraku and Kagura must have been returning from their den when we saw them. Do you think we should go and see if there are anymore of his pack, still alive?" Kagome asked.

"Yes we probably should."Inuyasha agreed.

"Miroku and I will go, You guys stay here for when he wakes, he knows you guys the best." Sango said grabbing her boomerang.

"Alright, be careful though, and hurry back." Kagome said

Sango nodded as her and Miroku walked out the door. "Kirara, come with us." Sango said, the little cat demon, who was now awake along with Shippo, followed.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked tugging on her pantleg.

"Yeah shippo?"

"Is kouga going to be okay?" Shippo asked in a small voice.

Kagome smiled. "I think so." She looked over to him. By now Kaede had finished working on him. He had many banages on him. _'I hope he is going to be okay. I wonder why Naraku went after him'_ The question answered itself as she noticed a cut on each of his legs. _'So he was after the shards...But why now? He could have gotten them so many times before...Something just doesn't seem right. With everything that has been going on...' _

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the hanyou across the room staring at her. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. He too was slightly suspicous of what Naraku might be planning but he chose not to dwell on it too much. Naraku always got some pleasure out of messing with people. No use ask questions that will probably only be answered when its too late. Yes, they would find out eventually what there enemie intentions were.

Kaede walked back into the room and turned to Kagome. "I have to go now, I am sorry, but I have some things to tend to. I trust that you will be able to handle things around here?" She paused. Kagome nodded. " Kouga probably won't be waking anytime soon. I won't be gone too long." With that she grabbed a bag and left.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't help but worry about what was to come. The silence in the hut wasn't helping. She decided to ask, though she figured that she wouldn't get much of an answer."Inuyasha? Do you think Naraku is planning something?" She asked breaking the silence. She looked over to him. His face unreadable.

He hestitated, unsure what to say himself. " Probably, he is always plotting something...In fact we should be on guard at all times for a while. We need to be ready just in case."

She nodded. "I agree." Though, like she figured, his response didn't help much, if at all. She decided to not to worry herself. There really wasn't anything they could really do about it anyways.

"Hey Kagome do you have any of that chocolate stuff?" Shippo asked, now excited.

Kagome smiled _'So great to be a kid. Nothing to worry about. And they are so great at cheering someone up, and they don't even know it.'_

"I don't know Shippo...." she said teasingly.

"PLLEEEAAASSSEEE?!" Shippo begged with the biggest puppy-dog eyes Kagome had every seen.

She giggled reaching into her bag and pulled out a Hershy's bar. Once she had handed it to him he ran around in circles like he just won the lottery.

"YAY!" he yelled then ran outside to eat his treat.

She looked over at Inuyasha. Now he was the one in deep thought. She couldn't help but ask. "Inuyasha what are you thinking about?" she questioned.

"Im not telling you." He said crossing his arms.

"And why not?" She asked. He didn't answer her though. She sighed. But then yawned, just realising that she was tired. It _had_ been a very long day. With all that had happened.

She pulled out her sleeping bag, and climbed in.

Giving one last glance at Inuyasha, she closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Yet she didn't notice how the blue jewel around her neck was blinking.

* * *

Hey there's seventh chapter. I hope you like it. It was a little short but I don't have a lot of time. Well review if you can, that is if you want to. :) 


	8. The blue jewel and Nika

Thanx for ALL the reviews xWhit3StaRx!! And I don't like Kikyou either. Oh and also thanx to inu crazy, sorry about the cliffie i still hope you like my story! :) Well here it goes.

* * *

(what happened last time)

She pulled out her sleeping bag, and climbed in.

Giving one last glance at Inuyasha, she closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Yet she didn't notice how the blue jewel around her neck was blinking.

(Now on with story!)

* * *

Three days passed by before Kouga had woken up. Everyone was outside doing the usual. Inuyasha in a tree, Miroku in the village probably looking for young girls, Shippo playing with kirara, Sango and Kagome sitting near the hut talking.

They all turned their attention to the hut as they heard a moan come from it. Kagome stood and Kaede came out not too long after.

"Kagome, Kouga is awake and wishes to see you." Kaede said gesturing for her to come in. Kagome nodded, not even looking to the rest of the group, she walked in.

He laid there, smiling a weak smile. Kagome returned it and walked over to kneel next to him.

"Kouga, im so glad your awake." She said. You could see relief in her eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah..um, where is my pack?" He asked looking around and sniffing the air.

"Oh kouga." Her eyes full of sadness. "Sango and Miroku went to look....I am sorry, but they found no survivers."she felt tears wanting to fall as she looked at the sorrow and disbelief in his eyes. After all, they were his family.

"No..." He shook his head and looked away. A pained exppresion on his face. "I couldn't save them...I failed."

"Kouga, it's not your fault. Do not blame yourself for Naraku's doing!" A tear fell from her eye.

"Kagome don't cry. Im sorry, but I can't help it. It is my fault. As a leader I was supposed to be strong enough to defend the pack, and I didn't." He looked at her and smiled a fake smile. She moved towards him and hugged him and he hugged back.

Inuyasha walked through the door. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He yelled. Making Kagome jump and pull apart from him.

"Its called a hug you pea-brain." said Kouga. Inuyasha growled and drew his sword.

"Now your really going to die!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha come outside with me." She said in a forced calm voice.

They walked outside and into the forest barely. Just enough, so that the trees hid them. They looked at each other, waiting for one to say something. They didn't have to wait long.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome sighed. "I had just got done telling him about his pack and I was trying to comfort him."

"Yeah looked like you both were getting pretty comfortable there!" He yelled accusingly. Glaring at her. Which didn't help but only make her furious. But she tried to control herself.

"It was a hug you idiot!" She yelled not doing a very good job at this whole 'controlling' thing.

"Like I am supposed to believe that! You wench!" He yelled.

"Sit!" She yelled and then turned and ran into the forest to cool off. Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground a minute later and looked in the direction she ran. _'Maybe I should go after her...She will probably just get angrier...I will go after her in a little while.'_ He thought and walked back into the hut.

* * *

......with Kagome....

She ran until she saw a river and sat by a nearby tree. She breathed in the refreshing scent. And started to close her eyes, forgetting the hanyou she was angry with before. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a rustle a few yards away. Her head jerked in that direction and she sprang up, ready.

"Who's there!" She called out, trying to sound brave to maybe intimidate whatever was there. She reached to touch the handles of her sais. Her eyes narrowed trying to pick up the slightests of movement. She waited thirty seconds before it rustled again. But this time a large lizard looking thing came out. It's red eyes looking hungerly at her. It's fangs had to be at least a foot long. It's tail had four large spikes that looked wuite sharp.

She unsheathed her sais and got into a fighting stance. The lizard hissed, and charged at her. She moved swiftly out of the way and stabbed it in the back. She didn't notice it's tail coming around but luckly it missed her, only catching her necklace and ripping it off. She jumped back pulling the sai she stabbed it with, with her.

It hissed again and this time, shooting a disgusting looking green blob from its mouth at Kagome. She moved to the side. She saw it was acid as it hit a tree and incinerated it instantly. _'well, that might hurt'_ She thought as she dodged another acid blob. Then tried to stab it again but had to avoid contact with it's tail and she ended up jumping back.

'_He's not dying as quickly as I thought he would.'_ She thought _'Maybe this is a good time to practice my powers.'_ She decided. She concentrated holding her sais out, crossed in front of her. Blue energy formed as a ball and she released it. It made contact as the lizard made a horrible screaching noise before it was killed. She turned away as a horrible stench erupted from it.

She went over and grabbed her necklace with the blue jewel on it. She was reaching to put it on when it started blinking. She looked around then back at it in wonder. _'Why is it...Is it trying to tell me something..'_ She stared at it a bit longer and decided to try and concentrate on it.

She closed her eyes concentrating hard on the jewel. Soon, she saw Nika. She looked like she was talking, but Kagome couldn't hear her.

"What are you trying to tell me?" She asked allowed. As if answering the question she heard Nika.

"Kagome I am so glad I reached you. I was worried my jewel was broken. Oh and just to let you know this isn't the secret power it has" She laughed a little then went serious " But that is besides the point, I have been captured by Naraku.... But do not come looking for me, I have been trying to reach you for about three or four days. By the time you get here I will probably be dead anyways.."She trailed off. Sorrow in her eyes.

"What? I can't leave you! We will come after you."Kagome said

"No." She said flatly "You are not ready, none of you are. I have...overheard some things. Naraku has got all the jewel shards except for yours, so you won't have to wait long, im sure. But he also has gained a lot of power. He has defeated and taken many of the most feared demons powers...I fear if you come you will surely lose. And _you_ are everyone's last hope. Once he has gained the whole jewel, there will be no stopping him, im afraid." She sighed "You must not fail. I know this may be a lot of pressure, but for the fate of the world as we know it and probably the human race, you have to defeat him."

"But what can we do? If all that you say is true we may lose once he comes." Kagome said in a worried tone.

"I am not sure. You may be able to defeat him once you learn your powers, and get as many allies as you can...I have to go, I think I hear Naraku. Be careful Kagome." She said fading away.

Kagome opened her eyes. There was sweat on her forehead and she was panting slightly. She looked around remembering where she was. Then sprang up. _'I have to find the others....I want to go look for Nika. I don't want her to die.. But It would be no use anyways. I couldn't do anything about it.'_ She thought then turned to go back to the camp. She needed to find the others. There was no telling when Naraku would come for the rest of the jewels. And the needed to be ready. Or, well as ready as they can get for a fight with Naraku. Since there was no telling what he had up is sleeve.

She had a bad feeling in her stomach as she ran. She felt as though her legs were going to collapse. But not from weakness just from being unable to do what her mind was telling them. Her head felt light. She knew, for some reason, she knew that it wasn't sickness for all this, it was somewhat of a warning or premonition of what is to come. _'Yes'_ She thought _'The final battle draws near, this is what we have all been waiting for...But I feel..like it's just not a good idea...like suddenly I have instincts and they are telling me to get the hell out, and fast.' _

* * *

Hey all I hope you like this chapter! I think I will update next this weekend. Okay well seeyaz! :) 


	9. Allies

Hey all! Here is chapter 9. I hope you like! :)

* * *

(What happened last time)

She had a bad feeling in her stomach as she ran. She felt as though her legs were going to collapse. But not from weakness just from being unable to do what her mind was telling them. Her head felt light. She knew, for some reason, she knew that it wasn't sickness for all this, it was somewhat of a warning or premonition of what is to come. _'Yes'_ She thought _'The final battle draws near, this is what we have all been waiting for...But I feel..like it's just not a good idea...like suddenly I have instincts and they are telling me to get the hell out, and fast.'_

(Now on with story!)

* * *

She made it back to the village in two minutes. She looked around to see Inuyasha in a tree and everyone else, except Kouga and Kaede, around a fire. She decided it was best to keep calm and not make them worry, but just be prepared. She walked over to the fire and sat down in front of it.

"Hey Kagome" Sango said. "Where have you been?" She asked cleaning her boomerang.

"You guys I need to talk to you." She paused taking in a breathe. "I heard from Nika. She has been captured by Naraku."

"Well we can't save her because we don't know where Naraku is." Inuyasha said jumping down from the tree.

"She doesn't want us to come save her anyways."Kagome said looking down. Then looked back to the group. "She said he has grown in powers, a lot, and has all the jewel shards that we don't have. She said that we won't be able to defeat him even if we go after him."

"feh" said Inuyasha "We can defeat that coward! She has never even met us so what does she know!"

"She knows how powerful he is. We might as well be safe than sorry. When we do go fight him we need to be as strong as we can. She thinks we need allies." She paused "And I agree"

"And where do you suppose we get those?" He asked

"I don't know" Kagome addmited. "But we have to try, maybe Kaede knows of some demons or Myoga, he seems to know a lot about this kind of stuff."

"I agree with you Kagome" Said Miroku "We do need to find some help with defeating him. But I don't suppose we have a lot of time considering he has collected the jewel shards. And I also do not know of anyone that will help." He paused. "I know you may not want to but I think it would be best if we go to your brother, Inuyasha." He said, everyone turned their attention to the hanyou, awaiting his answer.

"Never!" He shouted. "Like I am going to go ask _him_ for help! I would rather die!"

"Well that just might happen if we don't!" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha sighed at the angry eyes facing him. "It's not like he would come anyways. What does he care of our problems."

"Naraku may be _our_ problem now, but eventually he will be _everyones _problem if we do not kill him now." Miroku said. "If you do not wish to ask your brother for help, then we might have to do it for you."

"He would probably kill you before you got the question out." Inuyasha said

"Maybe, but that is a chance we will have to take." Said Miroku. "Your brother has allies that we don't. If we can get his help we will have a good chance at defeating Naraku."

"Please Inuyasha? You know we have to win this battle. Would you really risk everything because of your pride?"Kagome asked. She didn't know what else to do. They needed Sesshomaru, but would he come? She doubted it but they had to try.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. He really didn't want to ask his brother for help. It was one of the worste things he could thing of, admitting that he couldn't handle things by himself. He always could before. He was used to being alone, figuring out things without anyones help, considering no one would be there to help him anyways. But the way Kagome looked at him was enough to make him forget all those thoughts.

"Yeah okay." He said "But only because I don't want Naraku to have a chance."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha." She said. "We should probably go as soon as possible considering we don't know how much time we have."

"How about tomorrow?" Sango suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Miroku said. "Plus we have to get our rest."

"Where do we find Sesshomaru anyways?" Kagome asked. Usually he came to them or they just happen to bump into him.

"I will be able to find him." Said Inuyasha.

"How can you find him?" Asked Kagome disbelieving.

"I have my ways. We should be getting some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Inuyasha said jumping back into the tree he was in.

Miroku got up along with sango and walked into the hut. Sango turned back to look at Kagome, who was looking at the tree Inuyasha happened to be in. Her face looked like she was slightly worried over something.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned to her. "Are you comeing?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "I will be in later Sango." She sighed "I am not tired yet."

Sango figured she was lying. She looked very tired and Sango suspected she might be comeing down with a fever because of the sweat that outlined her forehead.

"Is something the matter Kagome?" She asked sincerely.

Kagome shooked her head. "Just thinking, thats all. I am fine do not worry." She said assuringly.

Sango nodded and turned back. It was obvious Kagome was keeping something from her but she did not want to pressure her into telling. She trusted Kagome to tell her if it was serious enough. She figured it was mostly concerning the hanyou in the tree anyways.

Kagome turned back to looking at the tree. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. But she couldn't tell what it was. She wanted to tell Inuyasha, but something was going on with him. She couldn't put her finger on it but he was different. She shook her head. _'I am probably just worrying over nothing.'_

She was about to go back into the hut but she stopped. _'Maybe I should sleep outside tonight.'_ she thought. She decided she wouldn't tell Inuyasha. She jumped into a tree, different from the one Inuyasha was sleeping in. But she didn't sleep right away. She knew something was going to happen. She waited.

* * *

Well there you go. It wasn't as long as the last one but I am tired. :) Review if you can. They always help. If not then oh well I hope you like!:D 


	10. Inuyasha gone

Hey all I have a lil bit of time so I thought I would update. Don't know how long this one is going to be though. Hope you like it. I would like to thank my reviewers **shoesr4losers**,heehee glad you loved it, thanx for reviewing again. **Stand Alone Complex 17**, not sure what you mean but thanx. **Whyte LiLi**, heehee thanx heres the update!. **Blades of Blood (1985**, Thanx for all the tips, Ill try my best but I am not so good at all this. And about Kikyou I know she IS outta character but thats just how I am making her for this story. I hope thats okay. Well here we go.

* * *

(What happened last time.)

Kagome turned back to looking at the tree. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. But she couldn't tell what it was. She wanted to tell Inuyasha, but something was going on with him. She couldn't put her finger on it but he was different. She shook her head. _'I am probably just worrying over nothing.'_

She was about to go back into the hut but she stopped. _'Maybe I should sleep outside tonight.'_ she thought. She decided she wouldn't tell Inuyasha. She jumped into a tree, different from the one Inuyasha was sleeping in. But she didn't sleep right away. She knew something was going to happen. She waited.

(Now on with story!)

* * *

She tried to stay awake as long as she could. But soon her eyes started to drift. Little did she know a hanyou was actually waiting for her to sleep. Inuyasha knew it wouldn't take too long. She was tired, anyone in there right mind could tell. She wasn't very good at lying or faking. She was just an honest person over all.

He glanced at her. She was asleep, he smiled and jumped from the tree. He hestitated. _'Maybe I should tell them where I am going...No they will want to come. I can handle this on my own.' _He looked back at the tree that Kagome was currently occupying. _'She will probably worry. But hopefully she will sleep a long time...Maybe I can get back before she wakes. if I hurry.'_ he turned back to the direction he was facing before and headed off into the woods.

* * *

...Morning.....

Kagome woke to a smack heard in the hut.

"ERR YOU PERV!!" Sango screamed and the ran out of the hut.

Kagome smiled, she knew Sango loved him and he loved her. It was only a matter of time...She wonder what it would be like then. She laughed when she thought of their children. There was no doubt in her mind that they would one day be married. _'Then maybe Miroku won't have to ask every girl to bare his children.' _

She laughed once again. This time catching the attention of the demon slayer that was fuming on the ground. She looked up. Kagome could tell she was in an annoyed mood by the look on her face. This made Kagome smile even more.

"What are _you _laughing about?" She questioned suspiciously.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing. Why? Should I be laughing about something?"

Sango sighed and plopped onto the ground. _'Talk about mood swings'_ Kagome thought looking at her friends face. She had a sorrowful look on her face. Kagome jumped down from the tree and smiled sypatheticly but Sango's eyes were towards the ground.

"Do you want to go to the springs?" Kagome asked.

Sango merely nodded and stood up. Kagome went to grab the towels and they walked into the woods. They didn't talk much until they got there.

They both sighed as they got into the water. Sango looked a little better. But still there was slight sadness still in her eyes.

"Sango? What is the matter?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head. "I am sorry. I just can't stop thinking of him." She said slightly frustrated this time.

Kagome smiled. "That is because you like him!"

Sango glared at her. "I do not!"

"I think you do...Maybe even _love _him." Kagome said in a mocking manner.

"Err. How could I love that..that pervert!!" Sango shook her head. Glaring at nothing.

"Come on Sango. It is so obvious, with how jealous you get! And I have seen how you look at him! Just admit it!" Kagome said.

Sango sighed, she obviously couldn't win this. "Fine, I...like him." She said so quietly that Kagome could barely hear her.

'_I know her feelings run deeper than just liking him...But at least it's a start.'_ Kagome thought smileing.

"Well why don't you go and tell him?" Kagome asked. She knew Sango wouldn't but she thought it was worth a try.

"No!" she paused "I...He probably doesn't like me...I don't think I could handle it, you know, being rejected."

Kagome looked at her and then laughed.

"What?!" Sango shouted angrily.

After she finally stopped laughing but still had a huge smile plastered on her face she shook her head. "You can't be serious...Miroku? Rejecting you?!" She laughed slightly. "He obviously likes you! If not loves you! Face it, he rubs you butt the most!" Kagome laughed a little more.

"Errr thats why he gets me so angry! His pervertivness! How could I ever trust him?" Sango asked.

Kagome became serious again. "You know, you might just have to take that chance. It can't hurt to at least talk to him. Maybe he will just focus on your butt?" Kagome said smileing again.

"Oh thanks!" Sango said sarcastically but laughed a little. "How about we get out?"

"Alright, I am starting to prune anyways." She said looking at her hands.

They got dressed and walked back to the village only to see Shippo and Miroku eating outside Kaede's hut.

"Where have you guys been?" Miroku asked.

"Bathing." Sango replied simply.

Miroku sighed, silently complaing about missing it. Then pushed those thoughts away.

"I thought we were going to leave to find Sesshomaru this morning." He said in a questioning tone.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome said remembering.

"I can't believe we forgot." Sango said shaking her head.

Kagome sighed and walked into the hut to get some breakfast. She walked out a minute later with a bowl for herself and Sango. She handed it to her and sat down. They began to eat in silence.

Kagome swallowed the last of hers five minutes later and stood. She looked around wondering where Inuyasha was. _'He is usually the first one up. Especially if there is food.' _She went over to the tree he was in the night before to find he wasn't there.

"Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head. "Not since last night."

Kagome began to worry. She remembered she had a bad feeling last night and was going to stay awake . _'Err how could a be so stupid!"_ She shook her head.

"I think we should go look for him." She said walking back toward the others.

They looked at her curiously. They all thought it was worthless because he would probably return here if they left. But no one rejected. Miroku was the first to stand then Sango and Shippo. Kirara changed into her bigger from to carry Miroku and Sango.

Kagome thought this would be a good time to fly. She concentrated on her wings and soon she was up in the air. She came down and picked up Shippo. They all soon were off to find Inuyasha.

* * *

Sorry to end here but I have to go now. I hope you guys like it. I will update maybe this weekend if I have time! Review if you can, I am always happy to hear comments. Well until then...


	11. Sesshomaru

Hey peoples! Here's chapter 10. Um yeah I would like to thank all my reviewers…..**sexysess, **I am glad you liked my story and thanks for recommending my story to others! **shoesr4losers** lol yeah I wanted to kick him also but I decided not to. (sigh) heehee. **CherryBlossomLove** Thank you! make me feel so special! **xWhit3StaRx **Yay! You reviewed again! Oh and I read your update GREAT JOB!

Anyways here is the update!

* * *

(what happened last time) 

"I think we should go look for him." She said walking back toward the others.

They looked at her curiously. They all thought it was worthless because he would probably return here if they left. But no one rejected. Miroku was the first to stand then Sango and Shippo. Kirara changed into her bigger from to carry Miroku and Sango.

Kagome thought this would be a good time to fly. She concentrated on her wings and soon she was up in the air. She came down and picked up Shippo. They all soon were off to find Inuyasha.

(Now on with story)

* * *

Inuyasha had been walking/running until it was almost morning before he met Sesshomaru. _'So much for making it back before the woke up.'_ He thought grimly. He hadn't wanted the rest of the group with him when he asked his brother for help. It was degrading to ask his brother for anything. He was not looking forward to it. He wished there was something else they could do to defeat Naraku, but even he had to admit they needed his brother. 

He approached his brother, who was at the moment staring off into the distance. He had sensed his brother coming. He showed no sign of recognizing him.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said trying not to show his hate.

Sesshomaru stayed still except for his eyes that showed hatred, now were focused on his half brother.

Inyasha sighed, he figured that this was a total waste of time. But he had said he would try and he wasn't about to change his mind now after he went all this way.

"I need your help." He mumbled.

Sesshomaru smirked, barely, but Inuyasha could still see it.

"And you are expecting _me_ to help _you_?" He said coldly. "Like I would ever stoop so low as to…assist a _half_- demon like yourself." This time he turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled slightly but kept himself from unsheathing his sword. Right now was not the time to fight with his brother.

"It is about Naraku." Inuyasha gritted through his teeth. " A…source says we need to prepare for a battle, Naraku is becoming stronger and we can't defeat him alone." He said calmly.

Sesshomaru's glare lightened. He turned back to look into the distance once again and looked like he was in deep thought. He looked back to where a young girl was sleeping next to a tree. He then sighed and turned to Inuyasha. His eyes narrowed.

"Very well" He said and turned to where the girl was sleeping and approached her. "Rin" He spoke commandingly. She sprang up as if she hadn't been sleeping at all. "I am going to take you back to Jakken, then I am going to be leaving you for a little while."

Sadness crept onto the girl's features. "I do not like master Jakken." She said quietly.

"Neither do I but you have to stay with him, to be safe." He said. Then turned back to Inuyasha.

"I will come to your village in no more than two days. For now I have some things to take care of." He said and walked into the forest. "Rin, come" He said over his shoulder. She followed.

'_Strange, he is a dog, yet treats Rin like one.' _Inuyasha thought and shook his head. Then headed back towards the village. By now it was already dawn. He suspected he could make it there by noon if he didn't stop.

But little did he know that he might have some delays. A soul gatherer came out from the wood onto the path. He stopped and wondered if he should follow it. He knew he should get back but he wanted to know what Kikyou wanted. The gatherer circled around him then went back into the forest. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed.

* * *

OMG this is such a short chapter! Sorry but I don't have much time. I think I can update tomorrow though, hopefully. Well sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer. 


	12. Search for Inuyasha

Hey peoples! Merry Day after Christmas. I hope you guys had great holiday season . Anyways I would like to thank my reviewers!

**Stand alone complex 17:** Oh okay I see now! No problem about the whole confusing me thing, I am used to it! lol heres the update! **CherryBlossomLove:** Yeah heehee, they need family counseling, I think. **cockroachelle**: Heehee thanx! Heres the update!

**Inu-chan's luver:** Yeah I always thought it was Kilala also, I put her as Kilala for this chapter. Thanx for letting me know **shoesr4losers:** youngin? Lol okay! Ill be sure to :D **MoonGirl19:**Heehee thanx! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Sonnylover:** I know lol The chapters ARE too short. Ill try to keep Inuyasha in character too. I am not sure why I rated it like it is but I will try to make it pg-13. Thanx for all the suggestions! **Inuyasha's-girl-Kyome:** maybe I dunno yet **Dark Inu Fan:** Don't worry Nika is in later chapters..I think. Oh and I forgot to put in there that when Kagome was explaining everything that happened to the group that she included her wings. Oh and thanx for letting me join the C2.

**Tohru-honda14:** There will be some Sango/Miroku in the next chapter or two. Thanx for reviewing my other story too! **Kagome Lover 2009:** Thanx heres the update! **xWhit3StaRx:**Thanx again! No worries about seeing the update lol Its all good! Heehee yeah staring at the comp screen isn't that fun after a while. (your so funny)

Whoa that was the most reviews I have gotten for posting. I hope I didn't forget anyone. If I did let me know! Thanx again everyone! :D

* * *

(what happened last time) 

But little did he know that he might have some delays. A soul gatherer came out from the wood onto the path. He stopped and wondered if he should follow it. He knew he should get back but he wanted to know what Kikyou wanted. The gatherer circled around him then went back into the forest. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed.

(now on with story)

* * *

It was about noon and they still hadn't found him. Kagome was starting to worry. She and Kilala kept loosing his scent. It was strange, he only left the night before, his scent still should be, somewhat, fresh. This only worried Kagome more. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. If Inuyasha was hurt, or worse, she would never forgive herself. She couldn't help but think it was her fault. She figured if she would have stayed awake last night or at least she would have remembered what was going on this morning, maybe they would have found him by now. 

She shook her head. _'Right now is not the time to be thinking about that. Right now just concentrate on finding Inuyasha…'_ She mentally told herself. _'Yes we will find him and everything…and… I just hope he is okay…' _

"Look!" Shippo pointed.

Kagome looked down and saw Sesshomaru in a clearing.

"Should we go and talk to him?" Kagome asked looking over to Miroku and Sango.

"Well since this is where Inuyasha's scent leads us I suppose we should go and ask him if he knows where Inuyasha is." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded and started to head downwards. Kilala followed with Miroku and Sango.

As they landed Sesshomaru turned to glare at them.

" I told Inuyasha to wait and I would come in a couple of days" He said angrily.

"So you have seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked desperately as she put Shippo on the ground.

"Yes he came by earlier." he said. "To ask for help."

He looked at Kagome. _'A demon now…How?'_ He thought to himself. _'An angel demon…only few change those into an angel demon…'_ His eyes widened. _'Perhaps Nika…'_

"Do you know where he is now?" Kagome asked urgently. "Or..uh when did he leave?"

Sesshomaru sighed. (Does sesshy sigh? I do not know.) "A few hours ago."

A look of disappointment crossed Kagome's face. _'That means we are hours from finding him, most likely.'_ She turned back to Miroku and Sango, who were now off Kilala standing beside her.

"Perhaps, Kagome, He has gone back to Kaede's village?" Sango suggested.

Kagome shook her head. " I know this may sound crazy but I know something is wrong. I can't tell you how because I don't know how. Just trust me." She sighed. "We just need to find Inuyasha." She said worriedly.

Sango smiled sympathetically. "Alright Kagome. I trust you."

Miroku nodded. "As do I."

Kagome smiled, a smile that said thank you. She turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Could you help us find Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Why would I assist in finding that half-breed." He said coldly.

Kagome's eyes hardened at his words. "We need Inuyasha to beat Naraku, no matter what you think of him." She stated. "You may never admit it, but your brother is strong."

Sesshomaru stayed silent then. "Half-brother." He corrected. He looked towards the woods then back at Kagome. "I will help." He decided.

"Thank you" she said gratefully. She turned back and walk towards the others. Picking up Shippo along the way. "Alright. Since Sesshomaru is coming with us I will continue on foot with him since he can't fly." she said.

"Not to sound rude, but why do we need his help?" Sango asked.

"He has a better nose than I do, I guess." Kagome said unsurely. She figured they could find Inuyasha without him, eventually. But maybe it was just faster having Sesshomaru help considering they were having such a hard time finding him.

Sango nodded. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru. "Ready?" She asked.

He simply walked forward. Sniffed once then continued walking in that direction. Kagome sighed. _'I guess this is how he is going to be for the whole way.'_ She thought as she followed him. Sango and Miroku in the air on Kilala above them.

* * *

….With Inuyasha…. 

He followed the gatherer deep into the forest. They came into a small clearing, where Kikyou stood.

"Kikyou" Inuyasha said stopping a few yards away from her. "Uh…Was there something you wanted?" Inuyasha asked after a few moments of silence. She stayed quiet and didn't move. She didn't even blink, just stared.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha said walking closer to her. She stayed still until he was about a foot away. She smiled.

Inuyasha looked at her with confused eyes. Just as he was about to ask her what was going on everything blacked out.

* * *

…With the others…. 

Sesshomaru lead them on along a path but not for very long. He stopped and sniffed. Then looked over into the forest to the left of him.

"He went in there." He said.

"Well lets go then." Kagome said trying to sound cheerful. But she was wondering why he would turn into the forest. _'This path would have lead back to us. What could be in the forest that would make him go off the path…'_

They walked for a long time before Sesshomaru stopped once again. He looked back at Kagome.

"His scent stops here… But it isn't the only one." He said.

Kagome sniffed. Then whispered, "Kikyou". _'Does this mean he left with Kikyou?'_ She though sadly. _'He must have went with her…But couldn't he have at least said goodbye?'_ Tears started to form in her eyes. She set Shippo down.

He looked up at her. He didn't like seeing her sad. He didn't know why she was sad in the first place.

"Sango" He said jumping onto her shoulder. "Kagome is sad because she smelt Kikyou." He whispered. (I would be too (covers nose) jk!)

Sango frowned. She knew what Kagome must be feeling._'I willget Inuyasha back for this.'_ She thought angerly. But now wasn't the time. Her friend needed comforting. She put shippo down and walked over to her.

"Oh Kagome" Sango said pulling her into a hug. Kagome let the tears flow silently and hugged Sango back.

Sesshomaru ignored themall and looked around. He saw a few feet away some blood. He went over to it and sniffed, sure enough it was Inuyasha's

* * *

Well there ya go I hope you guys like it! 


	13. YAY! AN

YES IM BACK!!!! I explained some of it on the…uhh main page thing but yeah… I apologize for the incredible long absence but I will be updating this story first since more people have been waiting for it.

It could take up to a week because, sadly, I also have to read my own story again because it has been so damn long! Lol. But it will be updated just not tonight because it is time for me to sleep but I will have tomorrow to read it and hopefully it will be done soon!


End file.
